Switch and Cuddles
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani asks to top one night. Otori agrees to it.


It was a normal night of passion for Hoshitani and Otori. The both of them panting, Otori wrapping an arm around his lover. Hoshitani with an arm covering his forehead.

They set up rules when it came to this kind of thing. First, condoms are a necessity. Next, no marking, no matter how much they want to. The true nature of their relationship is to be kept secret at all times. Lastly, toys are optional, and if the other agrees to it. Consent and trust won't be an issue for them though.

Once Hoshitani lowered his arm, he turns to his lover, who just finished cleaning up. He asks, "Ne, since you're always top… maybe… next time…can I top you?"

This makes Otori freeze in shock, "Uh…," then lowers his head frowning, "Am I not good enough for you?"

Hohsitani shakes his head, "No! It's not that! You're good… **very** good," he says with a blush, "But… I just want to pleasure you like you pleasure me," he shyly says.

Otori shakes his head, chuckling a bit and smiling, "Alright. We can try it tomorrow night if you want."

Hoshitani beams at him, looking like an excited puppy, "Really?"

Otori laughs, "Really."

Happy with that, they kiss then fall asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Then, it was the night after.

While kissing, Otori locks the door, making their way to the bed. Hoshitani pushes Otori on the bed, getting on top of him.

After they both strip, Hoshitani licks his lips, getting the lube. Otori could only watch his kohai get increasingly excited about this, amused.

After spreading the lube out onto his fingers, Hoshitani kisses Otori again, his hand reaching to lover's behind.

He slips a finger in, causing Otori to moan into the kiss. On the other hand, Otori reaches behind Hoshitani, and slips a finger in too. Hoshitani moans, breaking the kiss, getting air.

Otori smiles, "You're still wet and loose from last night?" Hoshitani nods as he blushes, then slips another finger inside Otori. Otori moans as Hoshitani scissors his fingers, stretching him. Retaliating, Otori puts another finger in Hoshitani, stretching him as well. They kiss again, tongues clashing as they finger each other, eventually getting up to three fingers, thrusting into each other.

Once they judged each other stretched enough, they both break the kiss, panting as they pull their fingers out.

After putting on a condom, Hoshitani looks to Otori for an OK. Otori just smiles, "How do you want me?"

With an excited sparkle in his eyes, Hoshitani replies, "On your back. I want to see your face when you come." Otori obeys him happily, feeling his kohai's length against his entrance.

They give each other one last kiss before Hoshitani slowly pushes in, Otori letting out a soft moan. Hoshitani pauses every time his lover seems like he's in pain. Once all the way in, Hoshitani stills for a moment, letting his lover get used to it. Otori just moans softly, the length inside of him bigger than the fingers, but a bit thicker and longer than expected.

Hoshitani waits for an OK, Otori giving it to him after a few minutes. Hoshitani starts thrusting at a steady pace, Otori hanging onto the sheets. Hoshitani kept trying several angles until he hit Otori's sweet spot, Otori moaning loudly, "Yuta~."

Encouraged by that reaction, Hoshitani thrusts a bit faster and harder, ramming into that spot, into his lover. Eventually, Otori can't take it anymore. He screams as he comes, looking like he's in heaven (beautiful), staining the sheets beneath him, Hoshitani feeling him clench around him, "Ah~…too tight...I'm gonna… Itsuki!" He comes inside of his lover, moaning and shuttering.

Itsuki, feeling Yuta's throbbing cock inside of him, and intense warmth, hugs his lover. Panting as they come down from bliss, Yuta pulls out, taking off the condom and tying it before tossing it into the trash. Itsuki was somewhat exhausted.

Yuta shyly asks, "Was I good?"

Itsuki only smiles, "Yes, you were very good," as he gives him a quick kiss. However, Itsuki tackles Yuta, flipping their positions, "As a reward, let me return the favor in round two."

Yuta exasperatedly says, "You just want to fuck me." Itsuki hums before agreeing, "Pretty much."

Sighing, Yuta then smiles as he spreads his legs, "Then get in me already." At that, Itsuki could only obey his lover's wish, putting on a condom before entering him completely in a single thrust, hitting Yuta's sweet spot. Yuta moans loudly, "Ah~~!" then says, "Wait!"

Itsuki pauses, blinking and tilting his head, "Hm?"

Flushed and panting, Yuta tells him, "Whenever you enter me, it usually hurts at first… but lately… when you enter me…I feel all tingly."

Itsuki laughs, "That just means you're used to me," before he starts ramming into his lover. Yuta hangs onto his lover, wrapping his arms and legs around him, trying to pull him closer.

"Ah! …Haa~ I'm gonna…Itsuki~!" Yuta moans as he reaches orgasm. Itsuki just kept thrusting until completion, feeling his lover clench around him, moaning as he comes. Yuta screams as he stains the sheets, hugging Itsuki tight, feeling his lover's throbbing cock inside of him, and the sudden warmth.

Collapsing, Itsuki pants as he pulls out and rolls over, trying not to crush his panting lover, taking off the condom and disposing of it. They're both exhausted but satisfied.

Itsuki wraps an arm around Yuta's waist while Yuta leans his head on his chest. Cuddling, they both say, "I love you," before kissing each other goodnight and falling asleep.

* * *

Omake:

Their mornings together are usually quite lazy.

Once both are awake, Itsuki picks Yuta up bridal style into the bathroom. (They hardly do any shower sex because it's inconvenient in the mornings.) Then they dress, Itsuki in his usual shirt and underwear while Yuta wears Itsuki's shirt (which is a little too big for him) and underwear (which Itsuki's always happy about).

After that, they have breakfast together, and chat about anything and everything. They just really enjoy each other's company, and love each other.


End file.
